Legacy of the Tall man
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto is found by an old spirit of the forest.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the tall man

I don't own Naruto or slender man

Naruto was limping into the forest of death trying to hide from the civilians and maybe find something to eat before heading back to his apartment but to his shock he heard a trio of chuckles.

Naruto quickly turned around and was greeted by a fist to the face this knocked him to the ground before two of the three people held him up by his arms before pinning him against the nearest tree before one of them spoke "You filthy demon I bet you thought that you were safe in here didn't you?" the man punctuated his sentence with a punch to the gut.

Groaning at the punch but after a second he looked up at them asking a question with his eyes "Oh don't look at me like that demon we Ninja aren't afraid to enter this forest of death so your safe haven isn't safe anymore." stated the man in mock joy before beginning to hit Naruto again.

This continued until the sound of something stepping on leaves caught the Ninja's ears so the one going to town on Naruto turned around to look while his companions continued to hold Naruto all of them began to notice a ringing in their ears which only got worse and before long they also began to notice their vision darkening.

Naruto watched confused, he also heard the noise but apparently it wasn't as loud for him as it was for them so looking to his sides he noticed two pitch black tentacles working their way around the unsuspecting men's neck and with a quick set of movements the tentacles tightened and yanked upward snapping the men's necks.

The noise from the two corpses drew the attention of the last ninja who flinched at the sight of a tall pure white person who had no facial features at all and was wearing odd attire which was monochromic in nature.

The ninja blinked and then it was gone the creature just gone on sign of it having been near his comrades or the demon brat and before he could continue he felt something enter his back before exiting through his chest in a small explosion of blood and gore the last thing the ninja saw was a that pale and blank face as it stared down at him with its eyeless face.

Naruto had fallen down in both pain and fear as the two men beside him were killed effortlessly by the same creature that had just pierced the last Ninja through the chest and could now only watch as the creature move towards him calmly until it was right in front of him which was when it stopped and offered a long fingered hand to Naruto as an opening was ripped open in the mouth area before it spoke in an old, weathered voice that reminded Naruto of the old man full of caring and just gave the feeling that you could trust them "Come with me forsaken child."

Naruto paused before cautiously taking the creatures hand and after blinking while trying to stand up Naruto found himself in front of an odd and old house.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of the tall man

I don't own Naruto or slender man

Recap

Naruto paused before cautiously taking the creatures hand and after blinking while trying to stand up Naruto found himself in front of an odd and old house.

Currently

Hiruzen sighed before looking at a picture on his desk of a young blonde hair boy smiling happily at the camera and asking the open air of his office "Naruto where did you go?" Hiruzen missed the boy and it had been 7 whole years since his disappearance if he was alive at this point he would have been thirteen and just graduating the academy in a week's time.

Hiruzen blinked and the sound of static filled his ears before jumped backwards out of his chair as he was greeted by three creatures two of which were wearing masks and the other had no face at all just a pure white featureless being which towered over every other creature in the room.

Once Hiruzen realized that the people/creatures were not moving to attack he called his ANBU off since they were poised to attack.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" asked Hiruzen cautiously earning a response from the one in a blue with an unknown substance leaking from the eye sockets of his mask.

"We have come to drop off our charge as he said he made a promise to you many moons ago." said the blue masked as a slightly lighter echo trailed his voice ominously.

Hiruzen thought for a moment but couldn't recall any promises made to this group of strangers but suddenly the one wearing the white mask similar to the tall creature beside him minus the sharp toothed smile the mask sported spoke.

"Old man I am not going to lie to you I am slightly disappointed that you don't remember my promise… After all I am the one who is going to take that hat from you." and with that Naruto pulled up his mask and gave a small grin to Hiruzen while moving his mask to the side of his head while the old man hopped the desk and hugged his surrogate grandson tightly to his chest.

"Naruto where have you been all these years?" asked Hiruzen once he had released Naruto from his grandfatherly hug.

Naruto looked over at his tallest companion and although he didn't receive any verbal response he nodded and turned back to Hiruzen "I was with my father in his home of murders and forsaken children." replied Naruto pointing at the tall one again.

Hiruzen gained a confused face "Father, murders?" Naruto just smiled and nodded Hiruzen on the other hand gained a confused look.

"Yeah after all I am a half demon…curtesy of my father." replied Naruto before pulling softly on his white tie which rested against his neck and chest which were covered by his black zipped up hoody to loosen it

Naruto then pointed at the ground or more specifically the shadows which had begun to sprout tentacles which pulled themselves off of the ground and waved in front of themselves before also pointing at his mask which had changed expressions its smile lessened slightly and seemed to gain an annoyed ting to it.

Hiruzen gained a slightly shocked visage and the mask seeming to sense his shock once again gained a large smile.

Hiruzen watched the mask cautiously causing Naruto to chuckle "It's not going to bite after all it's a part of me granted a more demonic counterpart but a part of me all the same."

Hiruzen stared down at Naruto "So do you intend on staying?" Naruto nodded and looked out the window before gaining a small frown "This place hasn't changed much has it?" as Naruto spoke his mask gained a sharped tooth sneer.

Hiruzen gave a small sound of agreement before also stared out the window with Naruto and after a few seconds Naruto turned and walked up to his Father and gave him a hug "See ya soon Father, Jack make sure to keep smiles under control."

The Slender man returned the hug and gave a hug whilst Jack nodded silently as Naruto let go of his Father before he moved forward and gave Jack a fist bump before the sound of static once again filled the room and then the two were gone leaving Naruto, Hiruzen and the ANBU alone in the room.

Naruto turned around and faced Hiruzen again "So how does this work do I take a test or do I just slide right into the academy?" Hiruzen looked down at his surrogate grandson in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied "Well how am I supposed to become a ninja?" Hiruzen gained a look of understanding and nodded "You will take a test and you will join the academy for team assignments and this test will take place in a day's time so until then reestablish yourself with the village."

Naruto nodded and then he promptly fell into his shadow not unlike one would do when they stepped off a dock and into deep water then his shadow rippled and he was gone leaving stunned hokage and ANBU behind.

Naruto popped up on into one of the back alleys before catching a whiff of something, something he hadn't smelt in the seven years of his stay with his father…ramen Naruto had to wipe drool from his mouth as he began a mad dash to find the source of the smell and low and behold he was greeted by his favorite ramen stand so after a moment of hesitation he entered.

Naruto took a seat at the stool counter and waited until Naruto saw Ayame and Teuchi come out from within the kitchen and spotted him.

"Ahh dad we have a customer!" said Ayame as she moved closer and pulled out a note pad "And what would you like?"

Naruto smiled and replied "Do you guys still serve the Naruto special?" Ayame almost dropped her as she stared at Naruto finally noticing the whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto!" the ramen girl dived over the counter and tackled Naruto "Where have you been?! I got so worried when you disappeared!"

Teuchi's jaw dropped as he too took in Naruto's aged features before Naruto responded "I am sorry but I was with my father."

It took Ayame a moment to process what was said before she pulled away slightly "I thought you were a…"

Naruto gave a small smile "An orphan yes I was but when I disappeared my father found me and took me to his home where he trained me with his other children…but it was kind of you to worry so much." Naruto ended his sentence with a gentle caress to Ayame's cheek.

The girl blushed as Naruto's hand trailed off her chin before the boy used her stunned state to scoot out from under her before standing up and turning to Teuchi only to be greeted with the old man sending an evil fatherly glare.

"Naruto why did you do that to my daughter?" asked Teuchi though it sounded much more like a threat.

And Cut


End file.
